Because
by Queen-Nemesis
Summary: cute fluff, as per my idea for the perfect ending, no citrus!


_OK, this is mh first fic on this site and coincidentally happens to be mah first songfic, nervous laugh ehhe, please be nice_

That's it, he'd done it.

Inuyasha had only just arrived back at camp. His haori was soaked through, and so was his heart. Tonight was meant to be the night that he left with Kikyo, but he couldn't do it, something had held him back. Sitting at the edge of the camp his normally bright, amber eyes were clouded over with worry, he'd never once so much as paused to think about whether or not going with Kikyo was what he wanted, it just seemed to be the right thing to do. Sitting there, Inuyasha was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the rustling of someone rising from their sleeping bag, or the tentative steps that they took towards him. "I..Inuyasha? Why are you sitting in the rain?"

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind,_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call_

Turning abruptly his eyes met across the fire with Kagomes wide chocolate orbs. How he loved to look into her eyes, they always reminded him so much of his mother, that warm look she always got when she smiled or laughed made his stomach flip-flop. But.. why? Suddenly a thought hit him like a tonne of bricks, Kagome... of course, she was why he couldn't leave. In his heart Inuyasha had always known the truth, but somehow, he'd just never realised, he was in love... with Kagome.

_i've been lookin' for the answer, somewhere_

_i couldn't see that it was right there_

_but now i know what i didn't know_

Rising slowly from where he was standing, he turned to face the curtains of rain, trying his best to get his mind around the realisation of his feelings. He so desperately wanted to say something to her about what he had just done, but Kagome beat him to the mark, she always did. "You've been to see Kikyo right." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and her voice was so sad,it tore Inuyashas heart to shreds. "If you're gonna go with her, then please just go, stop hurting us". Turning abruptly he looked at her beautiful face, her eyes were trained to the ground and Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was crying or not, suddenly her eyes rose up to meet his and he was surprised at the hardness of them, "JUST GO INUYASHA! WE DON'T WANT YOU IF SHE'S THE ONLY ONE YOU'RE GOING TO THINK ABOUT!". Spinning on her heel she ran off away from the camp, and away from Inuyasha. Inuyashas mind was reeling, she thought that he didn't care? How in hells name could she think that? He had to make her understand, he didn't want Kikyo, he wanted her. Darting after her he chased her scent all the way to the Goshinboku where he found her sitting amongst the roots, her knees pulled up under her chin. Sighing he slowly walked towards her, "Kagome, please it's not what you think" he murmured, speaking for the first time as he knelt down in front of her "Yes, i went to see kikyo, tonight was supposed to be the night that i went with her to hell" seeing her look up in alarm he hurriedly continued "But i couldn't do it, something held me back, and it wasn't until i got back to camp and saw you that i realised what it was. It's you Kagome, i... i'm in love with you, and i know that i'm just a lowly hanyou but, i love you just the same. Still if you don't want anything to do with me, i.. i'll understand" he murmured his head dropping almost as fast as his ears.

_Because you live and breathe,_

_because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help_

_because you live girl, in my world_

_that's twice as many stars in the sky_

Inuyashas words were met with a hard slap straight across his features, "Damnit Bitch, what in hells name.." but he was cut off by Kagomes lips, her soft, sweet lips pressing themselves against his. Breaking the kiss suddenly Kagome looked him straight in the eye, "Damnit Inuyasha, how could you ever think that i wouldn't want you because you're half demon? Inuyasha, if you were a full human, or even a full demon... sure i'd still love you, but not nearly as much as i do right now. Inuyasha i fell in love with a half demon, not a full demon or a full human, you're _my_ Inuyasha just as you are! So don't ever think any different!" "You, you love me?" Inuyasha murmured, his ears perking back up as he took her hand tenderly in his own and looked gently, almost timidly into her eyes. "Of course! Wasn't it obvious?" Kagome said half laughing as she practically threw herself into Inuyashas strong arms. Inuyasha could hardly believe it, cradling her in his arms was the best feeling he had ever experienced, holding her to him as tightly as he could he softly whispered in her ear "I love you, so much Kagome" "And i love you" Kagome whispered back.

_i'm alright i survived im alive again_

_cause' of you made it through every storm_

_what is life,what's the use if your killed inside_

_i'm so glad i've found an angel, someone_

_who was there when all my hopes fell,_

_i wanna fly, lookin in your eyes _

_Because you live and breathe,_

_because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help_

_because you live girl, in my world_

_that's everything i need to survive._

_Fin,_

_hope u liked it, plz review!_


End file.
